


Runway, Not Run Away

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Haircuts, M/M, Model Bucky, Modeling, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Totally inspired by those pictures of SebStan in the barber chair and I like the idea of Bucky becoming a model so ... Bucky gets cleared and decides to become a model.





	

“It’s a fucking miracle.”

“Damn right it is.” Sam chuckled as he sat across from his friend. Steve had been wandering for the past six months, ever since what had happened with Zemo, stpping every once and a while for a few days’ rest at T-Challa’s compound in Wakanda. 

“He’s been cleared,” Steve said.

“You both have been cleared,” Sam said. “You can come back …” 

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said. “Don’t know if I can go back to being Captain America again. And we’re still waiting for that damn book to be found and destroyed.”

“News on that front, too,” Sam said with a grin. “Nat was able to track it down, only copy, and destroyed it. She was very thorough and made sure that there were no other copies.”

“So, he can wake up,” Steve murmured.

“He can wake up,” Sam agreed.

* * * 

“It looks so real.” Bucky stared down at his new arm - it was a lighter, stronger alloy that had been covered in a flesh colored silicone so it looked real. He wiggled his fingers and stared down at them in awe.

“How does it feel?” Steve asked softly, watching his best friend with a soft smile. Bucky looked a little ragged, a little tired, but the smile on his face made Steve so happy.

“Good, really good,” Bucky replied. He glanced over at Steve and smiled - he felt almost like his old self, the Bucky from before.

“Good,” Steve said. “I got in touch with Tony.”

Bucky’s face fell a bit; he still had to reconcile what the Soldier had done with who Bucky was. “Oh?”

Steve nodded. “Told him I still wasn’t sure if I was going to take up the shield again, but that we were looking to relocate back to New York and asked if he could help us find a place to live,” he said.

“And?”

Steve pulled two sets of keys out of his pocket. “Apartment in Brooklyn waiting for us when we get there,” he said. “I have no idea what it looks like, but if I know Tony it’ll be ultra modern and high tech.”

“As long as there’s a working kitchen and a bed, I’m fine,” Bucky said.

“Same,” Steve said. “T’Challa said we could borrow one of his jets so as soon as you’re ready, we can go.”

“Now, I’m ready now,” Bucky said.

Steve chuckled and nodded. “Thought you’d say that,” he said. “Jet’s ready to go now.”

“Then let’s go,” Bucky said.

* * * 

“What is all this?” Bucky skimmed through all the mail, frowning at the pieces of mail addressed to him.

“All our mail is going through Avengers headquarters and then someone routes what they think is relevant here,” Steve replied from the kitchen where he was making them dinner. He’d found a real appreciation for cooking since waking up, exploring all the different spices and ways of preparing food.

“Bella Agency? Wilhelmina? Next Management? What are these places?”

Steve frowned and wiped his hands on a dish towel before heading out to the living room. He dropped down on the couch and tugged Bucky closer. “Don’t know, let’s look,” he said, snatching the mail out of Bucky’s hands.

“Handsy,” Bucky teased.

“Always,” Steve replied as he opened the envelopes and started to read through the paperwork. Then he started to laugh.

“What? What is it?” Bucky asked.

“They’re modeling agencies,” Steve said between laughs.

“Modeling … fucking Stark,” Bucky muttered. The three of them had come to a tenuous truce and while there were definitely days that Tony didn’t want to see either of them, things were definitely getting better.

Steve continued to laugh as he looked through the letters. “They all think you have a great ‘look’ and would love to represent you,” he said. The two of them had made quite a splash when they’d returned to New York and paparazzi loved to follow them around and take pictures. Reporters loved to make commentary about their relationship - were they friends? Were they lovers? Everyone wanted to know.

Steve and Bucky were staying close-lipped. After losing each other, fighting each other, finding each other, losing each other again and finally being reunited, they still didn’t know what they were to each other.

“I have a great look,” Bucky said. “What does that even mean?”

“No idea,” Steve replied. “And I know Tony was trying to be funny, but you could always look into it.”

“What, walk the runway instead of running away?” Bucky said.

“Runway, not run away,” Steve said. “I like it!”

“Maybe,” Bucky replied with a shrug. “So, what are you making for dinner?” He took the papers from Steve’s hands and set them aside. “It smells delicious.”

“Pot roast, which is almost done,” Steve replied. “With steamed carrots and homemade mashed potatoes.”

“Can I help you finish getting it ready?” Bucky asked.

“Of course,” Steve said, standing and offering a hand to Bucky. 

Bucky slipped his hand into Steve’s and let Steve help him stand and tug him to the kitchen. They were still working their way through things but, things were easier when they were together.

* * * 

“I still don’t know why you brought me instead of Steve.” Nat sat in the back of the car next to Bucky as the car wound its way through New York City.

“He’s having a meeting with Tony,” Bucky said. “And he doesn’t know I’m doing this.”

“Steve doesn’t know you’re doing this? He’s gonna shit a brick,” Nat replied.

Bucky shrugged. “My life, I can make my own choices,” he said. “I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“This is the opposite of hiding,” Nat replied.

“Exactly.” Bucky stared out the window of the cab as it came to a stop, taking a few deep breaths before passing some money to the cabbie and climbing out. He stared at the building for another minute before a nudge from Nat had him moving forward.

“Nothing going to happen out here,” Nat teased.

“I know,” Bucky muttered. He glanced down at his left hand, flexing the fingers before wrapping his hand around the handle and pulling the door open.

“Mr. Barnes?”

Mr. Barnes - Bucky couldn’t remember the last time someone had called him that. “Y-yeah, that’s me,” he replied, giving the receptionist behind the counter a hesitant smile.

“Please follow me.”

“This is going to be interesting,” Nat said, tugging her phone out of her jeans. “I need to photograph this journey.”

“I hate you,” Bucky muttered as he followed the receptionist through the upscale barbershop.

“No you don’t,” Nat said, happily snapping pictures.

“Go ahead and take a seat and Kate will be right with you,” the receptionist said before leaving Nat and Bucky alone.

“I really do,” Bucky muttered as he dropped into the chair and waited. 

“I don’t believe you,” Nat said, snapping a picture of Bucky glaring at her from the chair.

Bucky heard her approaching before he saw the woman’s reflection in the mirror in front of him.

“I’m Kate, and you’re Mr. Barnes,” Kate said, wrapping a cape around Bucky and snapping it tight.

“Just call me Bucky.”

“Bucky it is,” Kate replied, spraying Bucky’s hair with water and combing through it gently. “The company called and gave me some pretty specific instructions.”

Bucky shrugged. “They didn’t tell me anything,” he said. “Guess I’ll just have to be surprised.”

“This is going to be awesome,” Nat said, tugging a chair over and dropping down into it to watch.

Bucky just sighed and watched his reflection, watched Kate move around him. When the first lock of hair dropped in his lap, he swallowed nervously. More and more locks of hair dropped and Bucky just barely resisted jumping when the clippers turned on.

“Vintage yet modern,” Kate said as she finished styling Bucky’s hair and removed the cape.

Bucky stared at his reflection; he looked like he did before and yet not. The hair did feel vintage and yet fit so perfectly with the outfit he was wearing (chosen by Steve).

“Okay, smile,” Nat said, pointing her camera phone at Bucky. “Or don’t brood, at least.”

Bucky sighed and leaned forward a bit, clasping his hands in front of him as he looked at Nat, a hint of a smile in his eyes.

“Perfect,” Nat replied, snapping the picture and immediately sending off a text.

“What did you just do?” Bucky asked.

“Sent that picture to -” Nat held up a finger as her phone rang. “Tony … what did I send Steve? Why? … He broke his phone? … I sent him a picture of Bucky. Hot Bucky.”

Bucky rubbed his face. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“Wait, he left the meeting?” Nat said. “Yeah, you’ll have to reschedule. Nope, I would give it about a week before trying to reschedule.”

Bucky blushed bright red at Nat’s words. “You’re a menace,” he said when she hung up.

“I’m a good friend and I expect a full report,” Nat said. “Go, I’ll catch another cab.”

“Still hate you,” Bucky said as he brushed past her on his way out.

“No you don’t!” Nat called.

Bucky just laughed as he left the barbershop and caught a cab. He could feel the nerves start to build as the cab got closer and closer to his and Steve’s apartment. His hands shook a bit as he passed money to the cabbie and headed into the building, riding the elevator up to their floor. He hesitated outside the door to their apartment and was just about to put the key in the lock when the door opened.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered.

Bucky swallowed. “Heard you broke your phone,” he said. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be,” Steve said, tugging Bucky into the apartment and closing the door behind them.

“Do you like -” Bucky didn’t even get to finish the sentence before he found himself pressed against the door, Steve’s lips pressed against his. He groaned softly and wrapped his arms around Steve, eagerly returning the kiss.

“Like it very much,” Steve said when he finally broke the kiss. He lifted a hand and shyly ran it through Bucky’s hair. “Reminds me of -”

“I know,” Bucky replied, leaning into Steve’s touch. “Yet not.”

“Do you like it?” Steve asked Bucky softly. 

“It’ll take some getting used to,” Bucky admitted. “But I think I like it.”

“As long as you like it,” Steve murmured, kissing Bucky’s hair. “So, walking the runway, not running away?”

“Bucky Barnes, international fashion model has kind of an interesting ring, don’t you think?”


End file.
